The present invention relates to massage devices, and particularly to a massage device with rollers distributed in a plurality of roller shafts.
In general, the massage device for massaging the backs of users necessarily has a large massage area so that the traveling ranges of the rollers are long and thus the cost is high and technology is complicated The massage device for massaging the sole of a foot has a small massaging area, but has a plurality of protruding portions or is realized by transversal rollers. Currently, the center shafts of the transversal rollers are installed around a central roller. By rotating the central rollers, the transversal roller can rotate through the portion to be massaged.
However, above said prior art structure needs a large volume and is heavy so that it becomes a large burden to a massage chair. Thereby, it is often that the structure is placed in a seat.
Moreover, the action of the transversal rollers is not uniform, in general, the action of the rollers are concentrated on several points so that the effect of massage is not preferred. Moreover, since the massaging area is confined to several points and thus the user will feel ache.